


Vex

by Geekygirl24



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AC Cinderella fusion - Ever since the age of six Jacob has been the servant of the Templars....but will a surprise meeting and a ball in Assassin territory change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Cinderella AU for Assassin’s Creed….I have no life.
> 
> Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it :)

The young woman ran through the streets, desperately clutching onto the small boy as she glanced behind her every few seconds.

BANG!

She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, a bullet piercing her upper, left leg.

“Now, now, now….” Crooned the Templar, “….I didn’t want it to come to this Mrs Frye, but I tried asking nicely.”

Cecily Frye glared up at the man, “You thought I would just hand him over?! To a murderer?!” She spat at his feet, still attempting to shield her son from the man’s gaze. “Don’t worry…” she whispered to her son, “…remember our motto. Have courage and be kind.”

Ignoring the whispered conversation, the Templar scowled at her. “That was very rude….” Without even flinching, he shot her twice in the head.

The child in her arms began to sob and scream as he was dragged out of his mother’s arms. “MUMMY! MUMMY!”

“Shut up!” growled the Templar, shaking the child as he continued to cry, “Shut up!”

The boy refused to settle down causing the Templar to slap him across the face….silencing him immediately as the child stared at the man in shock. 

“Better…” sighed the man, “….now, what’s your name little boy?”

“J-jacob….Jacob Frye.”

The Templar smiled, “Not any more child…” he lifted the, now struggling, child into his arms, “….we’ll give you a brand new name! Won’t that be nice?”

“No! Put me down! No! MUMMY! MUMMY HELP!”

His screams were ignored as the man carried him away into the night…leaving the body of Cecily Frye behind him.

………………………………………

That was 14 years ago, and the now 20 year-old Jacob (renamed Vex due to him being vexing), was now nothing more than a glorified servant for the Templar Grandmaster, Crawford Starrick and his two followers…Lucy Thorne and Maxwell Roth.

He still remembered the day he arrived at the house….he still remembered what he used to be called. However, the memory of his mother faded each day…and he couldn’t remember his Father. He vaguely remembered a sister, but not her name or even how she looked.

At this time of the morning, Jacob was currently cleaning out the fireplace. The dusty thing was mostly a decorative piece of furniture, but every so often, a fire was lit….and Jacob hated it when it was.

“I thought breakfast would have been ready by now…”

Jacob span around to see Lucy glaring at him from the doorway. Flushing slightly, he nodded. “It is! I was just cleaning the fireplace….”

Lucy glared at him, before shaking her head in disgust, “In the future, call us when the work is done brat!”

“Y-yeah. Of course.”

Quickly finishing up, Jacob then went to set up breakfast. As he was setting the table, Lucy grabbed his face, digging her nails in, as she turned his cheek to her. “What’s this on your face?”

Jacob frowned, gently wrenching his face out of the woman’s grasp. “Pardon?”

Maxwell was then next to grab him, “The poor dear’s got ash all over his face….”

From his seat at the head of the table, Starrick frowned. “Clean yourself up Vex…you’ll get ash in our breakfast.”

Jacob nodded silently as the three sat down, giving him the chance to grab a plate for himself.

“Ah. Ah. Ah….” Scolded Starrick, “….not this morning I don’t think. There’s far too much that needs doing.”

“I know….” Agreed Jacob, “….but I’ll need the energy and-“

“No. You can eat when all the work is done….if you fix your attitude.”

“B-but I didn’t eat last night!”

“Vex! That is enough!” yelled Starrick, slamming his fist on the table, “Get to work, or you can forget about food for the rest of the day. It might do you some good….”

Jacob recoiled at the venom in the man’s voice, quickly speeding away from the mocking laughter of Maxwell and Lucy, towards the kitchen. In anger, he threw his plate to the ground and swore, tears streaming down his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he cursed, pacing the kitchen floor and running his hands through his hair in stress. Upon hearing the three individuals laughing up above, Jacob decided that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Grabbing his hand-me-down coat and flat cap, he ran out into the back yard. Leaping over the fence, Jacob ran through the woods until he was in an unknown area. Taking a deep breath, he screamed into the air, sending birds flying from the trees.

His eyes still focused on the skies, Jacob couldn’t help but watch a rook fly above him, causing him to smile softly….he wished he could be free.

With a determined grin, Jacob clambered up a nearby tree, balancing on some thick branches as he leapt from branch to branch. Branches scraped past his face and the wind threatened to blow his cap right off his head, forcing Jacob to grab a hold of it.

Suddenly, as he moved to leap onto another branch, a hooded figure appeared on the branch in front of him. Jacob desperately tried to stop….in mid-air….which didn’t go so well.

With a shocked cry, Jacob tumbled to the ground and landed on his back, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Wheezing to himself, Jacob squeezed his eyes shut only opening them when he heard a worried voice above him.

“Sir? Sir, are you alright?!”

Jacob waved his hand in the universal ‘I’m fine’ signal, opening his eyes to see a young lady, around his age, standing above him. She had dark brown hair, which was neatly braided and freckles dotted her cheeks.

She didn’t seem convinced by his signal. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Weakly, Jacob managed to sit up. “I’m fine….” He wheezed, “…except for the heart attack I’ve just had.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Slowly getting to his feet, Jacob pointed to the trees. “Up there, when you just appeared in front of me! You scared the crap out of me!”

The young lady giggled at this, “I-I’m sorry….It’s very rare that we see anyone outside of our order in the trees. You have good balance…well, until just then.”

Blushing slightly at the praise, Jacob shrugged. “I have to clean the drainpipes where I live…without a ladder. Trust me, you need good balance for that…wait, what order?”

She frowned and opened her mouth…but stopped when she looked at his chest. With an incredible speed, she grabbed the pendant around his neck, staring at it before jumping back….her eyes now scanning Jacob’s face. “What’s your name?”

“M-my name? J-Vex. My name is Vex.”

“Oh….” She looked disappointed at this, so Jacob felt inclined to apologise. She shook her head, “…You don’t have to apologise. I simply got my hopes up.” 

There was silence for a few moments, before the lady spoke up again. “You shouldn’t really be out here alone….this is private property, and someone may get the wrong idea.”

Jacob grinned, “I’m not alone, I’m with you Miss….I never got your name?”

“I didn’t give it…” She sighed at the pout on his face, “Evi-Eveline. They call me Eveline, well my Father does.”

The pair chuckled at this. Jacob especially so. “So…where do you live? You and this order?”

Eveline winced slightly at this, “Ummmm…the village. Our order’s nothing special…we’re just learning our parent’s trade.”

“You’re apprentices!” cried out Jacob in glee.

“O-of a sort.”

“That sounds amazing…” he paused, a frown on his face, “…d-do they treat you well?”

Eveline chuckled, “Better than some of us deserve really…” The statement seemed to be aimed at someone, but Jacob couldn’t see anyone else there. She raised an eyebrow, “And you?”

There was silence for a few moments, before Jacob shrugged. “They treat me as well as they can.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I doubt it’s yours either….”

Jacob flushed, “It’s not so bad….others have it worse I bet. I have a roof over my head, food…most of the time. I just need to…” he paused, a familiar voice echoing through his head, “….have courage and be kind.”

Eve took a step back in shock, her eyes wide. “P-pardon?!”

“We must have courage and be kind...right?”

“Y-yes, of course….that’s exactly what I think.”

The pair smiled at each other, until suddenly, there was a rustling from up above and a call from further in the woods. Jacob frowned, “You said this is private property….they won’t arrest me will they?”

Eveline shook her head, “I won’t let them do anything to you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Jacob smiled gratefully, holding out his hand. “Thank you Miss Eveline.”

Suddenly, from their right appeared an older gentleman, with an impressive moustache, dressed in casual clothing. “Aaah, I’ve found one of you Miss Fr-“

“-Eveline!” interrupted Eveline, “Just Eveline….I’ll join you shortly.”

Jacob flushed when the other gentleman began to scan him from head to toe…however, his thoughts soon turned away from the handsome man, when several young men jumped down from the trees. 

“Come on….Eveline.” chuckled a young man with an Italian accent, “We don’t want to be late.” Jacob caught him giving the others a sly glance, but chose to ignore it.

Eveline waved her hand impatiently, not taking her eyes off Jacob. “Yes, yes! I’m on my way.” She began to walk away, but stopped and turned back. “I hope I’ll see you again…Vex?”

Jacob nodded eagerly, his eyes darting between the first gentleman and Eveline. “Yeah! I hope I’ll see you again!”

Eveline grinned, before joining the rest of her group. Within seconds, they disappeared into the trees….well except the older gentleman. Grinning softly to himself, Jacob watched as the man ran in the opposite direction, only pausing to glance back at Jacob.

When he was out of sight, Jacob sighed and turned back in the direction of the house…he had work to do.


	2. Open To Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cinderella AU for Assassin’s Creed….I have no life.
> 
> Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it :)

Ethan rolled his eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous Evie….” He scolded, “…Jacob was only six when…when it happened. The chances of him surviving are practically non-existent. It was probably just wishful thinking on your part.”

“No it wasn’t Father!” Evie began to pace her Father’s office, “He had the shilling necklace you told me about…and there was something so familiar about him!”

“Familiar?! You were talking to that boy for less than an hour and you barely remember anything about Jacob….you just know you used to have a twin!”

“You told me you knew instantly when M-mum died! You said that you felt as though your heart stopped with hers….why can’t you take my word that I know Jacob is alive, and that he was the man I just met!”

Ethan shook his head and sighed, “That was different….your Mother and I were soulmates. She was my life.”

“And Jacob is my twin….maybe it’s twin psychic powers?!”

“You need to stop listening to Leonardo’s wild theories…and you need to give up on this search for Jacob. He’s gone Evie….focus on your upcoming wedding for Christ sake! If I were in your shoes, I would listen….”

“No you wouldn’t”

“Yes I would!”

“No you wouldn’t”

“Okay, you’re right…come on, we’re going to be late for the Council meeting.”

The pair left the office and began to stride down the corridor towards the main Council room. Almost immediately, they were met by Abbas…an Assassin Master who was vying for the position of Grandmaster. Altair’s position.

“I’m sure your Father has spoken to you about your behaviour in the woods today….you and the others threatened the secrecy of the Creed.”

Evie groaned under her breath, “Nothing was mentioned about the Assassin’s….and besides, I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

“Your business is my business Miss Frye.”

“Actually, it’s still Grandmaster Altair’s business…he’s the one in charge after all.”

The group strode in the council room, where Malik was waiting. “Aah Miss Frye, just the young lady I was hoping to speak to. We need to talk about your upcoming wedding to Jayadeep M-I beg your pardon, Henry Green. The public may want to know about it…”

Evie smiled, “Of course…I believe you were hoping for a formal wedding picture. I assume for a…poster of some sort?”

“Hmph, a poster? No, no….something a bit grander will be much preferred. It was the same situation with Altair and me, Ezio and Leonardo and other Assassins. We need to keep the public involved. The artist will be here shortly to paint both you and Henry onto his pre-prepared canvas.”

Evie groaned silently under her breath, her eyes catching Henry’s, who just shrugged at her. They all took their seats, and Ezio leaned over to Evie. “Just so you know, the painting is the worst part of all this.”

“Wonderful….is the picture really necessary? Me and Henry are heavily involved in the community, I’m sure we are well recognised?”

Abbas sneered, “It’s a tradition, one that is beloved by the people.”

“Indeed…” sighed Ethan, “….and with the picture, we are more likely to encourage people to attend. Maybe we can find partners for other members of the Creed?”

“Maybe this time around, we can invite people from the lower town? Honest, working men and woman? Instead of just the wealthy?”

The other members of the young assassins all glanced over at Evie, knowing that she was possibly thinking of the young man she had met earlier.

Abbas chuckled patronisingly at Evie, ““How much influence would these young…people give us if they married into the Creed. How would they make us stronger? Leonardo may be a citizen, but he had his intelligence and his weapons, and Sergeant Abberline, though not married, is our link to the police. Without these links, this Creed would be nothing!”

Abbas continued to mutter and whine to Altair, so Ethan took the chance to speak to his daughter. “Listen to me….we just want to see the Creed flourish and continue bringing peace to the world.”

“Alright Father…but I do have one condition.” Evie raised her voice in order to be heard over Abbas, “Sir, if I may interrupt? I think we should send the invitations out to everyone in the village, not just those considered to be influential and wealthy. Man, woman, poor, rich….everyone.”

Ethan resisted the urge to smirk at Abbas, “I believe this would help us appeal to the people more…wouldn’t you agree Grandmaster?”

Before Abbas could input his own opinion, Altair spoke up. “A rich man is nothing but a poor man with money…send the invitations out to everyone.” He then turned to smile at Malik, “Besides, I find the rich tend to…be unappreciative of what they are given.”

“If the Grandmaster believes that would be a step in the right direction…” grumbled Abbas, “…then who am I to argue?”

Evie smiled, “Precisely…”

…………………………………………..

“You look like shit Vex…” 

Jacob rolled his eyes and grinned as a small girl came bounding up to him, “Your compliments always bring such warmth to my heart Clara.”

Clara scowled, “Why do you stay with them if they treat you like crap? You helped me and the others get away from that foster family when they started treating us like shit!”

“Because…because I have nowhere else to go.”

Before Clara could reply, a News Bulletin flashed across the Courtyard Market TV Screen. “This just in! An Assassin ball, celebrating the upcoming wedding between Miss Evie Frye and Mister Henry Green is to be held in two weeks’ time. However, this will be very different from other balls in that everyone, rich or poor, is invited to come! More information to follow….”

Jacob beamed at the picture on the screen…it was the young lady he’d met earlier in the woods. He found himself rushing back to the house after hearing the news….but of course, the three Templars had already heard.

“This is our chance to strike at the heart of the Assassins!” snarled Starrick, “Now that they’ve invited everyone, they can’t turn us away! It would look bad on their part!”

Lucy grinned at this, but upon seeing Jacob in the doorway, she groaned. “Why are you still here?! Get back into town and have the tailor make me a new dress and these two, new suits.”

“What about me?” asked Jacob, frowning at the three.

“What about you?”

“Well, they did say everyone is invited…shouldn’t I have a suit as well?”

He noticed the glance between Roth and Starrick, before Roth shook his head. “You’re being a bit ambitious there darling…”

“No, no!” argued Jacob, “It’s just that, I met a girl and she might be there. She seemed nice and-“

“-Enough!” interrupted Lucy, “Let me make this clear…two suits for these two and one dress for me. The new fashion line from Paris should do the trick I believe.”

“Think you can manage that Vex?” asked Starrick patronisingly, sneering at the young man.

Jacob resisted the urge to argue, simply nodding and turning away.

“And hurry!” ordered Lucy, “Everyone will be dying for a place in the ball, hoping to meet one of the Assassins. You need to get there first before the tailor is drowning in work….this may be our one chance to hit the Creed where it hurts!”

……………………………………………………………………….

“Ugh!” grunted Freddie as he was pinned to the mat by Connor, “Alright, I give!”

Connor chuckled as he helped the sergeant to his feet, “You are almost as bad as Evie today…she was pinned by Arno earlier.”

“My apologies.”

“You’ve both been off since the hunt.”

Freddie sighed, “It’s that young man…the one who Evie believes is her brother. I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“Oh? I can understand why Evie would be distracted, but you?”

Flushing slightly, Freddie shrugged. “H-he was…attractive. The smile….the eyes-“

“-Freddie!” interrupted Connor, “I never thought I’d see that day your mind was on something other than work…especially not for a crush.”

“Hmph…”the pair left the training hall, as Freddie sighed, “…I don’t even know anything about him. Except that he’s called Vex.”

“It’s an unusual name, shouldn’t be hard track. Besides, maybe he’ll come to the ball. That is why Evie petitioned for the invitations to be made available to everyone in the village.”

“Connor…” scolded Freddie, “…that was for the good of the people.”

“Of course it was, how shallow of me.”

“…But if he does come, what then?”

“Well, Evie may prove that he’s her missing twin…and then you confess your love and live happily ever after.”

“Ha!”

“Ha?”

“Yes, ha!” Freddie shook his head, “If he is the missing twin, he’ll only be permitted to marry someone within the Creed or someone from a wealthy family. The only exception was Ezio and Leonardo, and that was only because of Leonardo’s genius inventions…I’m just a sergeant.”

“You’re our link to the police, just as important as Leonardo…I think Grandmaster Altair will allow it.”


	3. A Little Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cinderella AU for Assassin’s Creed….I have no life.
> 
> Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it :)

The day of the ball finally arrived.

So far, Jacob was hating it. From his place at the sink, washing up, he could hear the three Templars planning their move against the Assassins.

Starrick was helping Lucy get changed into her new dress, as she and Roth discussed strategy. “I still think poisoning the food would have been the best thing to do…”

“No my dear, didn’t we already agree that that was too widespread a method? After all, we’re trying to kill the Assassins, not everyone in the village.”

“Hmmmm, are our agents ready to take out the guards?”

“Guns armed and ready.”

Starrick chuckled at the pair’s conversation, “It seems a bit crass to do this at a pre-wedding party, but they have been a thorn in the Templar’s side for too long now.”

“What are the Assassins like?” asked Jacob, flinching at their glares, “I-I only ask because I-I don’t understand why you want to kill them all.”

“They’re our enemies. That’s all you need to know.” Snarled Starrick.

“B-but, you don’t even know some of them!”

Jacob yelped as Starrick back handed him across the face, causing him to brace against the counters in an attempt to stop himself from falling to the floor.

“Know your place Vex.” Snarled Starrick, “And get out of my sight before I do something I will seriously regret!”

Clutching at his cheek, Jacob sped to his room in the attic. Wincing as the struck area began to ache, Jacob tried to turn his attention away from the pain and focused on the material in front of him. The tailor knew Jacob well and after finding out the Templars had not permitted the young man to order his own suit, had given Jacob an old suit which he was now customising to suit his style.

Thankfully, for the rest of the day the three were pre-occupied with their plot against the Assassins, meaning that Jacob was able to finish. Standing at the top of the stairs, he could hear the three in the hallway. Carefully stepping down the stairs, he could hear Lucy chuckle. “This night is ours! The Assassins won’t know what hit them…”

As Jacob appeared mid-way down the stairs, he could see both Starrick and Roth’s eyes widen…although, Roth looked appreciative of what he was wearing. Lucy span around and gasped, “Vex!”

“It didn’t cost you anything!” began Jacob hurriedly, smoothing down the front of the suit jacket, “I paid the tailor with some of my own savings and used my free time to alter it.”

Lucy sneered, “A servant has no place at a ball.”

Nodding in agreement, Starrick took a menacing step forwards, a slightly worried look in his eyes. “After all we’ve done for you-“

“I don’t want to ruin your evening!” begged Jacob, taking a step back, “I won’t interfere with your plans at all! I-I just wanted to see a friend!”

“No you won’t….because you are not going!”

“Everyone is invited though! By order of the Grandmaster himself!”

Lucy pushed past Starrick, and gently stroked Jacob’s injured cheek, smirking as he winced. “It’s him we’re thinking off…it would be an insult to take you to the ball in these old rags!” She ran her fingers over his shoulder, “This thing is so old-fashioned it’s practically falling to pieces!”

With those words, she ripped Jacob’s suit jacket sleeve and gasped in mock shock. “Look! The shoulder’s frayed!”  
Starrick hummed in agreement, “Yes…and look at that cut! You look like you’ve been in a bar brawl!”

“W-what cut? I-AAH!”

Once again, Starrick back-handed Jacob, sending him crashing to the stairs…however, this time, Starrick’s ring caught just above Jacob’s eyebrow, slicing it.

Lying on the stairs, Jacob glared up at the three. “Why?!”

“Why?” Starrick sneered, “Because we don’t want to be associated with the likes of you! You would ruin everything!” He grabbed Jacob by his hair and pulled the boy up, ignoring his cries of pain, “Now you mark my words boy! You are a servant, our servant! And that is what you will always be! You are not coming to the ball!”

With those words, Starrick released his grip, allowing Jacob to fall back onto the stairs. A horn beeped outside and the three quickly left….leaving Jacob to try and stem the blood from his head wound.

Upon hearing the taxi drive away, Jacob screamed in frustration and stormed outside, kicking up flower beds in anger before collapsing next to the fountain, burying his head in his arms and letting a few tears fall.

“I-I’m sorry...” he whispered, “I tried to have courage, but I don’t! Not anymore…I don’t believe anymore!”

For a few minutes, Jacob sat there…until he heard a voice from the trees.

“Psst….Psst Vex!”

Glancing up, Jacob flinched when four young men jumped down from the branches, the same four young men he had seen in the woods with the young lady. One of them, the one with longish hair tied back, frowned. “Maledizione! What the hell happened to your face?!”

Jacob quickly covered the wound with his hand, “I-I fell…”

“What?! Onto a fist?!”

Before Jacob could argue, the young man wearing a long, blue coat stepped forwards. “Sorry, but we really don’t have time for this…”

“Who are you guys? Asked Jacob, trying to back away when the four stepped closer. 

The one who spoke first grinned, bowing low. “How rude of us! My name is Ezio Auditore de la Firenze. The big guy next to me is Connor Kenway….don’t ask for his Native American name, it’s ridiculously hard to pronounce. The blonde is his cousin, Edward Kenway and the one on the end is Arno Dorian.”

“A-and why are you-“

“-to help you get ready for the ball of course!” interrupted Edward, pulling Jacob to his feet and leading him back towards the house, “We’re meant to be there, but no-one will miss us for a while…but we know someone who’ll be really disappointed if you don’t show up.”

“R-really?”

“Yep…” Edward glanced around and frowned, “…Starrick probably has some really expensive cars right?”

“Yeah, in the garage….”

“Excellent! I’ve brought the spare licence plate just for this purpose!” Without another word, Edward rushed away, leaving Jacob alone with the other three.

“Yes…” grunted Connor, “…he’s always like that. You can drive can’t you?”

“…Mostly.”

Connor frowned, “Hmmm, we’ll take you as far as the town hall driveway, but you should try and drive the rest of the way yourself.”

“B-but-“

The revving of an engine interrupted them, as a Rolls Royce pulled up and Edward hopped out. “Bloody beautiful this is….seriously Vex, you’ll show up in style!”

“And…” Ezio reached into a side bag and pulled out some clothing, “….a new suit. We weren’t sure if you’d manage to get one, but it never hurts to have a spare.”

He thrust the clothes into Jacob’s arms and pushed him towards the house, “Quickly! Get changed! Arno, go in and see if you can hide those wounds.”

Arno nodded, gently tugging Jacob into the house. Around 20 minutes later, they reappeared, causing Connor, Edward and Ezio to grin.

“You clean up nice Vex!” exclaimed Edward, wolf-whistling at the sight.

Jacob strode over to the fountain and stared at the reflection. Whilst his suit was not done up properly, having the jacket open and the top few buttons of the shirt unbuttoned, gave him a roguish look. The red cravat helped to draw attention away from the slightly darker shade on his cheek.

“I couldn’t do anything but brush his hair over the cut after stitching it up…” shrugged Arno apologetically, “…we could give him a hat I suppose.”

Ezio shook his head and gently pulled Jacob away, handing him a cane with a golden birds’ head for a handle. “Leave it. Now Vex, this isn’t just a fancy cane you know. Push this button, and you have your own blade….just in case.”

Jacob could do nothing but nod in amazement as he was bundled into the car, with Edward taking the driver’s seat. “Let’s go!” cheered the Assassin.

“W-wait!” ordered Jacob, “What about Starrick and the other two?! A-and they have a plan and-”

Edward grinned back at him, reaching into the passenger seat and chucking a top hat back. “Don’t worry about the plan, we learnt about that almost as soon as we announced this ball. And as for them recognizing you, use the hat to hide the top half of your face, cast it in shadows and all that. I know Ezio doesn’t think it matches with the whole outfit, but honestly, you’ll look like a god….well, a demi-god.”

He turned back to the front and set off, “I hope you’re excited, because this ball is going to be the best yet. And just as a warning, the Templars plan was going to happen at one in the morning, which means they’ll leave at midnight…you really should get home before them.”

Jacob nodded eagerly, eyes darting to the windows as he watched the fireworks light up the skies.

This was it.


	4. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cinderella AU for Assassin’s Creed….I have no life.
> 
> Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it :)

“Lady May of the Falkner House!”

Evie and Henry bowed as the guest was waved in.

“Lady Shani of the Sufellow Family!”

They bowed again….and again…and again.

Evie groaned silently under breath, “I may scream soon Henry.”

“Hmmmm, well the Templar Grandmaster has arrived….maybe you’ll get some excitement soon.”

“Not likely…we’ve already made plans against their little plot. They really should be careful where they discuss those plans.”

For another few minutes, the pair welcomed the guests in. Upon seeing that his fiancé’s eyes were scanning the queue of those waiting to enter, Henry chuckled. “And who are you looking for?”

“What? O n-no one.”

“It’s the boy isn’t it…the one you believe to be your twin. That’s why you pushed for the invitations to be sent out to everyone.”

“That was for the good of the people…”

Henry sighed, “Your Father has a point…you’ve only met him once. How could you know he’s your twin?”

“Once is all I needed.”

“Hmmmm, I’ve never doubted you before, so I’ll continue to trust you, but please…don’t get up your hopes too much.”

…………………………………………………..

“Bugger!” yelped Jacob as he drove the rest of the way down the drive, towards the mansion. Edward had let him take over just outside of the property boundaries….and Jacob was bitterly regretting his eagerness now.

“I hope that bump wasn’t a person….”

……………………………………………………….

“Your little mansion so charming!” cooed Lady Jasmine, fluttering her eyes at Henry (who looked slightly panicked at the attention.)

Evie smiled, desperately trying not to scream. “Well I hope you won’t find our ‘little mansion’ too confining…there are always the gardens, just in case.”

…………………………………………………

“Valet for your car Sir?”

Jacob flinched slightly in surprise before straightening up and handing the keys over to the young man in a red jacket, “O-oh, yes…t-thank you!”

As the car was driven off, Jacob couldn’t help but stare up at the mansion. “Come on Jacob…” he whispered to himself, “…you can do this.”

He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, grinning as the lights twinkled along the corridor. Hearing the music in a nearby room, he entered, appearing on a balcony above the main dance floor.

He flushed slightly when heads turned to stare at him, but pushed it to one side and headed down from the balcony in order to join the main crowd.

…………………………………………………………………………

Evie and Henry had escaped into the garden some time ago, leaving Freddie to explain to Abbas where the pair had gone…thank god the other members of Evie’s team were here now.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent, prompting Freddie to glance over to the stairs….his heart practically stopped in his chest. Standing near the bottom was the same young man he had seen with Evie in the woods all those days ago.

The suit fitted him perfectly, and the cane was clearly well-crafted…he looked like a prince. Gently nudging his way through the crowd, Freddie appeared in front of the young man….who beamed at him, clearly happy to see a familiar face.

“You were in the woods that day…” whispered the young man.

Freddie nodded mutely, scanning the other from head to toe, smiling as a clear flush appeared on the young man’s face. “I-I’m honoured you remember me.”

“How could I not?”

Bowing, Freddie took a deep breath. “It would give me the greatest pleasure if you would let me lead you through this…”

At Freddie’s pause, the young man smiled shyly. “Dance?”

“Yes, dance! That’s it.”

The pair chuckled, meaning that Edward (who was blending in with the crowd) was able to grab the cane without much resistance. The man nodded, gasping slightly as Freddie slipped a hand around to his back, gently swaying from side to side as the music began.

The pair danced for less than a few seconds, before the young man noticed something. “They’re all staring at you…” he chuckled.

“Believe me…” sighed Freddie happily, “….they’re all staring at you.”

The pair twirled around the large circle of space that had formed, with the young man beaming as Freddie effortlessly led him through the dance steps.

From above, the Assassin council watched in amazement. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Freddie dance with someone at one of these events….not willingly.” Stated Malik in amazement.

The council watched as Freddie lifted the man into the air, causing the crowd to gasp and clap as the joyful laughter from the young man echoed throughout the ballroom. As the music came to an end, the pair bowed to one another and grinned at the applause from the crowd.

…………………………………………………..

“Why hasn’t anything happened?” growled Roth, scowling at the pair on the dance-floor.

Starrick shook his head, “It appears as though our plan has been foiled some-what…no matter, I believe I know who the culprit is and there will be many other opportunities.”

He turned to Lucy and bowed, “Care to dance my Lady?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

………………………………………………………

Freddie spotted Evie out of the corner of his eye and nodded in understanding. “I do believe someone wants to meet you…” he whispered into the young man’s ear, gently leading him through the rest of the dancing couples and towards Evie.

As soon as they were close enough, Evie grabbed a hold of the young man’s arm and pulled him closer. “Thank you Freddie. I didn’t even know he’d arrived….” She turned to the young man and smiled, “…come with me.”

Before leaving, Freddie bowed to his dance partner, taking hold of the man’s hand and kissing the back of it. “It was a pleasure dancing with you…”

“A-and you. Maybe we can do it again?”

“Of course.” 

Freddie watched as Evie dragged the young man away, leaving behind a stunned crowd and a surprised Henry.

………………………………….

“So you’re an assassin!” cried out Jacob as he was lead into a separate room, one full of paintings.

“Yes…although I would have thought me jumping out of a tree might have given it away.” Chuckled Evie.

“Well I was in the tree as well, and I’m not an assassin….but your name’s not Eveline though is it?”

Evie laughed, “God no, no it’s just Evie. Evie Frye.”

“And you’re not an apprentice.”

“I am! My and my team are apprentice assassin’s, we’re still learning the trade.”

Jacob laughed as Evie shrugged, “I’m sorry…” she apologised, “…I didn’t want you to feel scared. Most people do when face-to-face with an assassin. I mistook you for a serving boy….but now I see that you didn’t want to out-do us.”

“Ha, no chance of that!”

“No more surprises?”

Jacob agreed, smiling at Evie….until his attention was caught by something over Evie’s shoulder. “Is that you?!”

She turned and groaned at the sight of her and Henry’s wedding portrait. “I hate myself in pictures, don’t you?”

“N-nobody’s ever painted me before….” He saw another picture, but this time he took a step back. “….W-who’s that?”

Evie glanced in the direction he was looking and sighed sadly, “That’s my mother….Cecily.” She walked over to her parents’ wedding picture, “She died a long time ago.”

“…I’m sorry. She looks so familiar though.”

Evie frowned in thought, before pointing at a smaller picture directly underneath the wedding picture. “I lost my brother as well….” In the picture were two small children, freckle faced and grinning, “….He and Mother went out and never came back.”

………………………………………………………………………….

“Who is he?!” growled Abbas, grabbing the collar of one of his followers uniforms.

“H-he didn’t give a name Master!”

“You didn’t ask?”

“I didn’t get a chance to!”

“Oh shut up!”

“Yes Master!”

……………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Evie had lead Jacob out into the gardens, where they walked through the trees. 

“Won’t they miss you at the ball?” asked Jacob, “I mean, it is your pre-wedding party.”

“Maybe….but let’s not go back just yet.”

“What about your fiancé, what will he think?”

“Oh he’ll understand, he always does.”

They walked on for a little while more, but Jacob noticed that Evie seemed…upset. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m trying to figure out a way to tell you something. Something you may not believe.”

“Well how do you know, if you don’t ask me?”

Evie chuckled, “A very good point…my Father doesn’t believe me though.”

“Oh?”

“Hmmm, and usually he’s right…but not about this I’m sure!”

“Perhaps he’ll change his mind?”

This made Evie laugh, “My Father is a stubborn man…it’s very hard to change his mind once it’s been made up.”

………………………………………..

“Rumours are floating around that he’s a prince…” sighed Malik, “….and the fact that Evie is missing along with him is not painting a good picture in the minds of others. Soon there will be the rumours of an affair floating around…despite them not being true.”

Abbas snarled, “And how can you be sure of that?!”

“Well, the way he danced with Sergeant Abberline seemed to suggest an interest of a different kind.”

“Hmmmm, it’s not the affair I’m worried about….Ethan has confessed that Evie believes that she has found her brother.”

“The young man? Is she sure?”

“Yes, which gives us a whole new problem.”

The pair paused, sensing a presence near the entrance to the balcony. However, upon checking, there didn’t appear to be anyone there.

…………………………………………………………………….

Evie grinned as she dragged the young man she knew as Vex further into the gardens, “I’ve never shown this place to anyone!” she giggled in excitement, pulling Vex into a quiet courtyard, with a swing in the middle. “It was Mother’s…she would take me and my brother here.”

“Wow!” gasped Vex, spinning around as he tried to take in all the sights, his eyes falling on the swing.

Grinning at his obvious desire, Evie gestured to it. “Please….go on.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“You should.”

“I shouldn’t!”

“You should!”

“Fine, fine, fine!” surrendered Vex, his hands in the air, “I will.” He seated himself on the swing and began to push himself backwards and forwards, laughing as he began to pick up some height.

However, a sudden gust of wind blew the top hat straight off his head and the hair out of the way of his cut. He winced when he felt Evie grab the swing rope.

“Who did that to you?” she whispered, he eyes focused on the cut as she watched Jacob leap off the swing to pick up his hat.

He shrugged, “Don’t worry about it…it was my fault anyway.”

Gently, Evie stroked the hair just by the cut, clearly examining the wound. “This is fresh…today even!”

“Hmmm, my…guardians weren’t very happy with me wanting to come here.”

“So they hit you?! That’s so wrong!”

As her hands wandered even closer to the cut, Vex gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away. “Leave it…” he whispered, “….there’s nothing you can do anyway.”

Sensing that Vex really didn’t want to talk about it anymore, Evie gracefully dropped the subject. “I-I have something to tell you….but please don’t interrupt. It may be hard to believe…”

Vex remained silent, so Evie continued. “I know that Vex can’t be your real name….no parent is that cruel. Do you remember another name you may have had?”

Vex frowned for a few seconds, before nodding. “I-I think….I mean…my name is-“

Suddenly, there was the sound of bells ringing in the distance and from his seat, Vex could clearly see the bell tower chiming twelve.

“I have to leave!” he gasped, pushing himself away from Evie and heading towards the exit, “It’s hard to explain, but trust me! This cut will be the least of my worries if I don’t head home now!”

He raced out of the courtyard, much to Evie’s clear dismay. “Wait! Where are you going?!”

Vex span around and grinned, “You’ve been brilliant company…and please tell Freddie, that I’m sorry that I couldn’t have another dance with him!”

He then continued to run….and Evie only hesitated a split second before following him.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Jacob couldn’t help but continue to grin as he nudged his way through the dancing crowd, stealing his cane back as went and keeping his hat over his eyes in order to keep his face shielded….although the temptation to dance with Freddie again was a little overwhelming. 

Knowing that Evie couldn’t be too far behind, Jacob raced up the stairs….only to collide with someone. 

“Young man!” cried out an indignant voice, causing Jacob to glance up and wince.

The man was clearly an Assassin and very formidable looking. The face seemed familiar, but Jacob bowed anyway….so low that his hat tipped off his face. “I-I’m so sorry.” He apologised.

“Think nothing of it-“he stopped when Jacob straightened up, his eyes growing wide in amazement. 

However, Jacob thought nothing of it, smiling in thanks before continuing on down the corridor. He even pause to grab his hat, speeding away…meaning that he was too far away to hear the man’s astonished remark.

“Jacob?”

The boy in question ran outside, and upon realising that he couldn’t drive all the way home….not with his skills (or lack thereof), so he decided it would be quicker to take a shortcut through the woods. Using his cane to grab a hold of a branch and hoist himself up, Jacob was dismayed when the head of the cane broke off.

“Crap…”

“WAIT!”

He span around to see Evie, Freddie and another man at the entrance of the mansion, before glancing at the golden bird head. “Fuck it…” he spat, clambering into the trees and jumping away.

…………………………………………

Freddie bent down to grab the cane head, instantly recognising it as the one he’d seen the young man carrying. Striding up to Evie, who seemed to be contemplating following the young man into the trees, he handed her the item.

Evie grinned at this, “Tell Henry I’ll be unable to make dinner tonight…”

“Miss Frye no!” ordered Abbas, “This may be a clever ploy to lure you out of the mansion and have you killed! You are needed here!”

Abbas stormed back into the mansion, leaving Freddie and Evie alone. “Is he the one?” asked Freddie cautiously, “Do you think he’s Jacob?”

“Freddie…” chuckled Evie, “….I know he is.”


	5. Caught Red-Handed

Jacob whooped in glee as he leapt from branch to branch, not even caring as the branches scratched and ripped part of his suit jacket. In the distance, he could hear Assassins trying to search for him, but even that wasn’t enough to dampen Jacob’s spirits.

After almost twenty minutes of steady, but speedy, movement, Jacob swung into the back-garden of Starrick’s house, slipping slightly in the mud as it began to rain. Jacob just laughed, tilting his head back and feeling the rain drip down his face.

However, his good moment soon ended when he heard a car head up the road towards the house. He raced upstairs to get changed into his usual clothing, shoving the fancy suit and the bottom half of the cane under his bed just as the front door slammed open.

“JACOB!” yelled Starrick, “GET UP!”

“AND FIX US SOME TEA AND BISCUITS!” continued Lucy.

Not wanting to disobey them, Jacob quickly wiped the cover-up away from his bruise (which was easier because of the rain) and rushed downstairs, still beaming.

“Well aren’t you cheerful?” sneered Roth, “….and wet?”

“I-I took a shower to cheer myself up…” he stammered, speeding into the kitchen in order to make some tea.

“And stitched yourself up apparently.”

Gingerly, Jacob touched his head wound. “Y-yeah. I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave it open.”

From his position at the kettle, Jacob could hear the three talking about the failed plan…and then the conversation turned to the mystery prince.

Jacob startled at this, “Mystery prince? That seems…interesting.”

“Ha!” exclaimed Starrick, “He was no prince, it was just another rich brat making a fool of himself.”

“Oh? Jacob tried not to flinch when he turned around to see Starrick staring at him.

Starrick frowned, “Yes…he just strode into the ball and went straight for the Assassin’s link to the police force. A Sergeant Frederick Abberline. And then the….queers decided to dance with one another.”

Jacob turned around to grin, swaying slightly to the music in his mind. “Yeah?”

“Yes…” answered Lucy as Starrick continued to stare at Jacob, “…the Sergeant was too polite to send him packing, so Miss Frye had to send the young man packing.”

Roth smirked at this, “The Sergeant seemed very pleased to see the young man though…such bad taste.”

“The ball was a distraction…” interrupted Starrick, “…it was only made open to everyone for one reason. To find someone…a missing assassin.”

“Do you think it’s-“

“I know it is Roth…I know it is.”

Ignoring the mysterious conversation, Jacob placed the cups of tea on the table and rushed upstairs. Once there, he quickly made sure that his trinkets from the ball were still in a secure location, before grabbing a notebook and writing everything down….it was how he had remembered his old name after all these years and it would help him remember this night.

………………………………………………………………………….

Evie strode up the corridor towards her Father’s office, confused by the summons she had received off of him. Upon knocking on the door, it was immediately opened and Ethan waved her in. “Good, you’re here!”

Evie frowned, “You wanted to see me?”

Taking a seat at his desk, Ethan rubbed his eyes wearily and sighed. “I-I have something to confess…I believe your brother is still alive. That young man last night….he’s the same one you think is Jacob don’t you?”

Silently, Evie nodded and Ethan continued. “I can see why….he has your Mother’s eyes, her smile…he’s exactly how I imagined him to be.”

Grinning, Evie shuffled in closer, “I told you….as soon as I saw his shilling necklace, I knew it was Jacob! He goes by Vex now…he also said something. Do you remember what Mum used to say?”

“Have courage…and be kind.”

“Yes! And Jacob said exactly that! I d-don’t think he really remembers us…”

There was silence for a few moments, before Ethan nodded decisively. “That settles it then….it’s time for me to be the Father you deserve.” He strode to the doors and swung it open, “Get me the rest of the young assassins!”

As the Assassin guards rushed away, Ethan span around and smiled at his daughter. “We’re going to find him Evie, the council and the rest of your friends are going to find him. We have the top half of the cane…so he must have the bottom half.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

Ethan grinned, “We send out a message.”

…………………………………………………………………………………..

“In recent news….” Droned the presenter, “….a representative of the Assassins has come forward on the behalf of Miss Evie Frye, who has stated that the mysterious young man seen at the ball may be the missing Frye twin, Jacob Frye! She has requested that, if he so desire, the young man come to the mansion and present the bottom half of the cane he brought with him to the event. He will then regain his rightful place, as an Assassin.”  
From his position on his knees, sweeping the fireplace, Jacob’s head shot up at the sentence. He grinned, tossing the brush to the ground, and racing upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and went straight to the loose floorboard that he had stored the clothes and cane under….but there was nothing there.

“Looking for something?” 

Jacob span around to see Starrick, Lucy and Roth standing in the shadowed area of his room, with Starrick holding the bottom half of the cane in the air. “There must be a fascinating story to go with it…won’t you tell us?”

Silence.

“No?” Starrick sighed as Jacob pushed himself to his feet, “All right then…I will tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a powerful man who had everything he could ever ask for….except control. He tried to help the small village that he lived in, but every time he tried, the Assassins were one step ahead. So he thought of a plan….he would raise a young Assassin and have him infiltrate the Creed. One night, he disposed of a young lady carrying her child….and took the boy to his house where he did his best to raise him…to no avail. So he then planned to take out the Creed, but the plan was ruined by a little bastard carrying a fancy cane!”

Starrick glared at Jacob, “And so I lived unhappily ever after…my story’s over. What about yours? Did you steal them?”

Shaking his head frantically, Jacob stammered out an answer. “N-No! T-they were given to me!”

“Given to you?” hissed Lucy, “Nothing is ever given to you. Everything has a price! Did you spread your legs like a good little-“

“They were given to me!” interrupted Jacob, “And some things are given freely! Like kindness and love!”

Starrick rolled his eyes at this, “Love isn’t free….but here is how you will pay us for allowing you to live here long after you out-stayed your usefulness…if you want what you desire.” He strode closer, “No-one will believe you, a dirty serving boy, with no family, to be the mysterious stranger who Sergeant Abberline is so desperately enamoured with….but if a respectable gentleman, who we will bribe in our place, supports you, then you will not be ignored.”

Starrick smirked, “Once you are married and a respectable member of the Creed, you will make Roth Head of his own little Assassin team. Lucy has agreed to marry someone of relative importance in order to control them and don’t you worry Vex, I will manage those children!”

“B-but, they’re not children!”

Patronisingly, Starrick patted Jacob on his sore cheek, “Just leave it to us….that way we all get what we want.”

The three moved to the door of the room, believing that they had won the argument….but Jacob surprised them.

“No.”

Starrick span around on his heel and raised an eyebrow, “No?”

Straightening up in an attempt to seem bigger, Jacob nodded. “No….I may not have been able to protect my mother, but I will protect my Father and sister….no matter what becomes of me”

There was silence for a few moments, before Starrick snarled angrily. “Well that was a mistake!” With a burst of anger, he broke the bottom half of the cane over his knee, shattering it into pieces and causing Jacob to step forward in an attempt to stop him.

“No!” cried out the young man, tears in his eyes, “Why are you such a bastard?! I don’t understand! What have I ever done to you?!”

“Done to us?” Starrick seemed offended at this.

“Yes! No-one deserves to be treated how you bastards have treated me! The way you beat me and belittle me until I feel like I’m nothing more than shit on your shoe! Why?!”

“Why?!” Starrick’s face was twisted in fury, “Because your bitch of a mother was meant to choose m-“

He stopped in his tracks and span around, pushing his two colleagues out of the door and following them….keys in hand.

“NO!” Jacob ran up to the door to try and stop him, but it was too late….Starrick locked the door, therefore locking Jacob up in the attic. The three strode down the stairs, ignoring Jacob’s screams and curses behind them.


	6. Have Courage....and be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cinderella AU for Assassin’s Creed….I have no life.
> 
> Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it :)

“What do you mean you know where he is?!” yelled Evie, trying not to smirk at the sight of her four friends flinching.

“W-well…” began Ezio, “…when you showed such an interest in him, we did a little investigating.”

Connor nodded, “He was our friend too when we were all children.”

“Yes!” continued Edward, “So like Ezio said, we did a little investigating and we found him. How do you think he actually got to the ball, and in such nice clothing?”

Evie sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? Before we sent out the message?”

The four all glanced at each other, before Arno stepped forwards. “When we picked him up, he had a bruise on his cheek and a cut above his eye needed stitching up…we’re worried that he may have been forbidden to come to the mansion.”

This caused Evie to wince, “I saw the cut….he basically confessed that his guardians were responsible for it. I think you may be right….but who are his guardians?”

Once again, the four glanced at each. “Well…” began Edward, “…we found him…at the Starrick house.”

“He’s with Templars!”

When they nodded, Evie shook her head in shock. “Get Sergeant Abberline and Father! We need to get Jacob now!”

………………………………………………………

Starrick frowned as Roth chucked the rest of tea down the drain. “Are we keeping you?”

Roth smirked and glanced up at the attic, “If we’re going to be getting rid of him soon, I see no reason why I can’t have some fun first?”

“Aah of course….very well then. I suppose since he won’t be with us for much longer, he may as well do some good with his life.”

…………………………………………………….

“At the Templar house?!” exclaimed Abbas in surprise, “Miss Frye, your brother may be far beyond our reaches now!”

“No!” The group headed towards the Starrick mansion, “My brother has been hurt by them…if he’s done anything for them, it wasn’t willingly!”

Upon arriving at the house, the door was opened by the Templar grandmaster. “Gentlemen….I believe this is trespassing?”

Ethan Frye stepped forwards, “Not if you have my son Starrick.”

“Your son? I’m afraid the only people who live here are me, Miss Thorne and Mister Roth….certainly no boys here!”

………………………………………….

Jacob was unaware of the group of Assassin’s downstairs…his attention was firmly focused on Roth who had locked himself in his room with him and was advancing slowly. “Get back!”

“Vex my dear….” Crooned Roth, “…it’s too late for you now. Just surrender peacefully and I might ask Starrick to spare you.”

“Piss off!” 

Pressing back against the window, Jacob managed to pry the latch open and clamber backwards under the windowsill…and upon glancing over his shoulder, he saw a cart of hay below.

“You can’t escape Vex!”

“My name isn’t Vex!”

…………………………………………..

“My name isn’t Vex!”

The Assassin’s all glanced up at the voice, all reaching for their weapons when they saw a young man balancing on the windowsill of the attic window.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacob groaned, his eyes darting between the hay cart and the ever-approaching Roth. “Certain death….Possible death….Certain death….Possible death.”

With a deep breath, he nodded decisively. “Possible death it is….” Holding his breath, he twisted around on the ledge and tipped himself off, eyes squeezed shut as he hoped that he would hit the hay.

…………………………………………………..

The Assassin’s all gasped in shock as the young man landed directly in the hay, bursting out as he whooped in victory. “I didn’t die!”

With anger, Ethan turned to Starrick, who sneered. “Aah, that boy…Vex, get back in the house!”

Smirking as the young man flinched, Starrick put on his most charming smile. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken Mister Frye, the boy is nobody….and certainly not your son.”

“I’ll be the decider of that.” 

Ethan strode over to the hay-bale, only turning when Starrick yelled, “I forbid it!”

Making a move as though to attack, Starrick soon found himself on the wrong end of a gun…held by Sergeant Abberline. “And I forbid you to forbid him.” The Sergeant ordered, “Who are you to order a Master Assassin around? A saint? A deity? A king perhaps?”

Starrick took a shuddering breath, “I am the Templar Grandmaster….And I am Vex’s Father, not Mister Frye.”

………………………………

Jacob’s eyes widened in shock…but he knew the truth. Ignoring the older man striding towards him, Jacob leapt out of the hay and stormed over to Starrick. “You are not, and never will be my Father!” he hissed angrily, “You killed my mother, wrongly believing that she should have chosen you!”

Before he could strike the Templar, a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. “Come on…” whispered Ezio in his ear, “…he’s not worth it.”

Jacob allowed himself to be pulled away, but Starrick wasn’t finished. “Remember who you are, you bastard!” the man hissed….but Jacob held his head high and continued to walk away.

Standing opposite him was his Evie and the gentleman he had run into at the ball…his Father. Evie smiled reassuringly at him, “What’s your name? Your true name?” she asked, going back the conversation they were having in the mansion gardens.

Sheepishly, Jacob ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Have courage and be kind….that’s the last thing I remember a woman….my mother saying to me before everything happened. I don’t remember much of her, but I do remember one thing….” He straightened up, looking his sister in the eye, “…my name is Jacob, not Vex.”

He turned to his Father, and resisted the urge to bow when faced with that solemn stare, “Mister Frye…I-I’m no Assassin. I don’t have any fighting skills…or that creepy ability to blend into shadows. I-I don’t even truly know if I’m your son…but if I am, would…” he gestured at himself, “…this be okay?”

There was silence for a few seconds, before Mister Frye stepped forwards, gently taking a hold of Jacob’s shilling necklace. “I gave this to my son before he disappeared…we used to have to pry it off him before baths and bed.” The man smiled at Jacob, “There is no doubt you’re my son, and of course I accept you…if you’ll accept us as this little, slightly strange family?”

Jacob nodded eagerly, laughing as his sister pulled him into a hug. Before he could walk away however, Roth came bursting out of the house. “Vex, don’t you dare turn your back on us! We’ve done everything for you.”

Jacob span around on his heel, ignoring Evie’s protests. He smirked at the three Templars standing at the front of the mansion and stuck up two fingers, “Later bitches!”

…………………………………………………………………………………

1 year later, Jacob was staring up at up a painting of himself. “That…is awful. I don’t really smile like that do I?”

Freddie, who was standing beside him, shook his head. “No….but I think you got the better end of the deal. I’m sure my beard is a bit more dignified than that?”

“Oh it is honey.”

From behind them, Evie came striding up, her new-born in her arms. “Are you two ready? Everyone’s been waiting for hours now!”

Freddie turned to Jacob and smiled, their twin rings glistening in the sunlight streaming through the windows. “Remember, just have courage…”

“And be kind.”


End file.
